In the earthmoving industry, hydraulic systems are typically used to power earthmoving machines and/or their implements. Typically various sensors may be used for different purposes in conjunction with the hydraulic system. For example, in order to more accurately control operation of the implement system, sensors may be used to measure hydraulic flow or pressure within the system. Or sensors may detect harmful metallic particles within the hydraulic fluid.
Earthmoving machines operate in a highly hostile environment. One of the problems associated with sensors in such environments is their reliability. Additionally, each sensor that is required adds additional cost and complexity to the manufacture of the system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems, as set forth above.